1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activation method of textile products and an apparatus thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to the activation method by applying magnetic field to accelerate activation of textile products and the apparatus thereof.
2. Prior Art
As known activation methods of the textile products, there have been the following methods:
(1) A plurality of ionized air nozzles and a plurality of natural air nozzles are provided alternately with a predetermined distance each other in a passage through which a textile product or textile products to be processed are placed. The textile product or the textile products go through the passage where an ionized air and natural air are filled alternately. Said textile product or textile products are exposed to the ionized air repeatedly and surface of said textile product or textile products is activated, and
(2) The textile product or the textile products to be ionized are placed in a processing chamber. The ionized air generated by an ion generator and fresh natural air are alternately filled in the processing chamber and the textile product or the textile products are ionized repeatedly. (Refer to Japanese unexamined patent publication 61-231257.)
Like that, in the known activation methods of textile products, the ionized air atmosphere and natural air atmosphere are alternately fed and the textile products are activated under such atmosphere. However, it has been pointed out that the ionized air cannot sufficiently breakthrough the textile products to be processed. For this reason, when thicker textile products are activated, said thicker textile products are required to be irradiated with the ionized air by repeatedly as turning inside out.
When said textile products are activated with the ionized air generated by means of corona discharge apparatus, said textile products are easily deteriorated by ozone generated together with the ionized air.
The present invention has been made with the foregoing background in mind. The object of the present invention is to activate the whole parts of the textile products effectively at a time by increasing the degree of penetration of the ionized air into said textile products.
The present invention offers an activation method of a textile product or textile products (hereinafter referred to as only textile product) by irradiating an ionized gas to the textile product, said textile product being placed in magnetic field when it is processed. Materially, the present invention offers a method to generate a magnetic field and provides an irradiation means to supply an ionized gas to the textile product placed in the magnetic field.
The textile product is irradiated with an ionized gas according to the method and apparatus of the present invention. For instance, the textile product is irradiated with one of the gases introduced from a group including argon, helium, nitrogen gas, air, etc. generated by means of a corona discharge apparatus. The magnetic field can increase the degree of penetration of the ionized gas through the textile product. The magnetic field also can increase amounts of the irradiated ionized gas per unit area of the textile product to be processed. The textile product is activated both surface and reverse sides. Moreover, whole parts inside of said textile product are also fully activated.
In case if an ionized air is applied in place of an ionized gas, the cost will be much decreased.
Further, if natural air is added to an ionized air, ozone existing in the ionized air is diluted. The textile product will be prevented from being deteriorated due to existence of ozone.
When an ionized gas generated by corona discharge apparatus is irradiated to the textile product placed in the magnetic field, the magnetic field increases the degree of penetration of the ionized gas breaking through the textile product and concurrently the magnetic field increases amounts of the ionized gas to breakthrough the textile product per unit area. Thus, said textile product is activated both surface and reverse sides. Further, whole parts inside said textile product are also fully activated.